WTNOF Episode 8: Belica Labor Camp
After helping Anya with finding members of Da'at Yichud, B.J. has volunteered to infiltrate a Nazi forced Labor camp in Belica to find a man named "Set Roth" one of the last surviving members of Da'at Yichud. Remember in this episode that because the labor camp is kept like a prison, your arsenal is limited to the use of knives, you need to be silent and pick off enemies one by one. But before the episode is over, you'll commandeer a Nazi Robot which will be worth the wait. Essembly line & concrete mixers/Security Office (Click for full size image) 1. Here B.J. will be a part of the new forced laborers in the camp, after a few seconds a Nazi guard will push you into the door on your left. 2. In the next room, a Nazi guard will tell you to place your arm into the machine on your right. Head to the machine. This will make a cutscene appear where B.J. gets his prison ID number tattooed on his right forearm. 3. After the cutscene, head to the door in front of you and then head through another door and towards a cement mixer. A cutscene where an African soldier named Bombate will tell B.J. to find Set Roth and he needs to need the correct uniform in order to see him. But he also tells him that he needs a distraction to deter the guards' attention away from him. To use the cement mixer use the left control stick, tilt it right to use the lever on your right, tilt it left to crank the lever on your left and tilt it down to press the button in front of you. Tilt the stick right, left and down in that order to use the mixer. After performing the sequence right a few times the button cover will fall off, press the circle button to crouch and pick up the button cover and B.J. will throw it into the mixer use the mixer to have the cover fall into the mixer which would break the mixing system. 4. After you break the mixing machine, head over to a bald guy named Milo. A cutscene will appear where he and B.J. switch uniforms and then the Nazi guards will tell the laborers that work has finished for the day. 5. The Nazi guard will tell you head to the red door (which is in front of you), head through the door and the Nazi guard in the booth will let you through the next door. Block 4 living quarters/Camp Command building (Click for full size image) 6. Head to the building on your left, there talk to a woman with her husband laying on her. She'll tell you that her husband is terribly sick and needs medicine. Then, head to a badly beaten man who Set Roth is attending to, a cutscene will appear where Set talks to B.J. and after contemplating on whether or not to help B.J. and the Kreisau Circle, he'll tell B.J. that he can take control of the robot being used in the camp, but what Set is missing is something that can power his controlling device called a detronic battery, but B.J. must disable the camp's security systems. 7. Head towards what looks like basement doors, before you go in a black woman will warn you of a Nazi Guard who the camp laborers call "The Knife" (and you'll find out why he's nicknamed that shortly). 8. Head to your left and there will be a door. But The Knife will ambush you and take you to another room to slice you (reducing your health points), at the end of the cutscene, The Knife will carelessly leave his knife in B.J. belly. 9. Pull the knife out of your gut and escape from the small incinerator you've found yourself in. Eliminate the Nazi Guard and the Kamphund. Eliminate the other guard in the room. Remember that you'll be very low on health but there's a medium and large first aid kits nearby, pick them up to restore your health. There's some armor items as well, the Kamphund armor as you eliminate the Kamphund as well as a light armor vest. Then, head into the doorway where you'll see a staircase and up to the upper catwalks above the incinerator room. 10. Go into the door on the other side of the catwalk. 11. Head to your right to find the medicine room and grab the medicine for the woman's sick husband. 12. By eliminating the Nazi guards in your way, make your way to the room marked 12 and you'll find The Knife. Eliminate him and take the knife in the sink to have 2 knives. 13. Eliminate the guard in the small room and deactivate the surveillance cameras, and this will open the door you'll see in front of you and you'll be back out in block 4's living quarters. 14. Set Roth will be by the door that leads to the cement mixers, a cutsecne will appear where Set will tell more about the Nazi concrete and asks B.J. about the security cameras which he has disabled. Set will tell B.J. that a detronic battery is in the camp command building in block 6. In order to get there you must go through the cement mixing room. 15. Go through the door and head to your right through the cement mixing room and you'll find a booth where you can press a button to open the nearby doors and into block 6. There appears to be 3 ways into the command building. In either timeline, you can go onto the scaffolding and get into the building on the top floor. In Fergus' timeline only, you can hotwire the keypad and into the first floor. In Wyatt's timeline only, you can pick the door lock and up the stairs into the first floor. 16. Whichever route you take, you should start on the top floor (easily accessible from the scaffolding) and to Frau Engel's room. There's a small code inside her desk drawer. Then head to the painting on the far wall and take it down, with the code you can open the safe which is behind the painting inside is a gold item and 3 knives which is a necessity for getting by the Nazi guards in the building. Work your way down to the ground level of the building and eliminating any Nazi guard or Kamphund that is in your way. Once you make your way to the ground floor of the building and next to Frau Engel's portrait, head to your right and you'll find a garage that's where the detronic battery is. 17. After eliminating the guards inside the garage, grab the detronic battery. A cutscene will appear where B.J. will be electrocuted to incapacitation. Frau Engel and Hans will come and see what B.J. has done, this is where Engel will order the execution of everybody in Block 4. She'll knock out B.J. (not realizing that B.J. still has the battery in his hand. 18. In this scene here, Engel will prepare a robot to execute the block 4 laborers. Set will tell you to give him the battery, press the square button to have B.J. throw him the battery this is when Set gains control of the robot which deforms Engel's face and eliminate the Nazi gaurds. 19. You'll commandeer a robot and you'll be able to use it's weapon systems: a minigun and a rocket launcher. Use the minigun mostly since you don't have to worry about reloading the weapon. Only use the rocket launcher on distant guards or the robots, and remember to reload the launcher when you use it. 20. As you get to the garage, have the robot's arm allow Set to climb into the garage and he'll open the garage door and the camp's gate. From here it's a holdout and eliminate the Nazi soldiers, you'll face soldiers as well as rocket troopers and guard robots. Once the enemies are defeated, head to the garage to escape with the rest of the laborers. Other things Gold item In order to get a gold item in this episode, you must talk to a black woman who will warn you about The Knife (a nickname for a Nazi Guard in the camp who likes to use a knife to kill inmates). Eliminate the Knife inside the security office and go back to the same black woman and tell her that The Knife is dead, you'll get a gold item. Letter To get the episode's letter, you need to talk to a woman inside block 4's living quarters building on your left when you enter block 4. She'll tell you that her husband is sick and needs medicine. Once you're in the Security office (and after The Knife tortures you) head upstairs and to the upper catwalks that overlook the incinerator room, head for the door and look to your right and you'll see a door that leads into the medicine room, take the medicine and give them to the woman in the living quarters building. Though, the woman's husband is dead (unfortunately) but you'll get her letter nevertheless.